Outrage and broken hearts
by hidden-shadow
Summary: Li is destined to reveal his true feelings for Sakura. But all is put on pause when Sakura recieves news that she must go to China to live. Will Li admit his true feelings? Before Sakuras gone forever? R


Sorry if some-one has already had these ideas for this story. I'm a fist time using Fan fiction..If you really don't like this Fic..S'ok..But if you do. Please R &R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors  
  
It has been a fair few years since Li had returned to Japan. And good thing he did, because he was greatly missed. Especially By Sakura Avalon. Sakura was now 16 years old, and was a pleasant, kind girl who cared a great deal about others. Sakura had shiny, thin Auburn hair which flowed perfectly to just under her shoulders. She had striking emerald eyes which, where the doors into Sakura's soul. They where bordered by her long black eyelashes. She had Lips of cherry wish where the centre of her very fine features. On the other hand, Li was an extremely attractive boy, with murky brows hair, and the most exquisite golden-brown eyes. His eyes where so deep and mysterious. you could get lost in them. Li was often out-spoken but at times very quiet.  
  
Li and Sakura where always fairly good friends, and ever since he'd returned, they'd become ever so close. ..  
  
"Li..Oh Li, Where over here!!!" bellowed Sakura and Madison noisily, waving their arms in the air. They where all sitting around a cream coloured square wooden table, in the food court, at the Local Shopping centre. Li steadily walked over, trying not to spill his hot plate of steaming sushi and white rice. He pulled over a chair, and plonked himself in, pounding down his plate of food. "Geeeeeeeeeeh, Finally" said Li sighing, and gasping for air. Sakura Giggled while picking at her lunch. It was a scorching hot day and everyone was a little drowsy. Sakura eyed Madison with a cheeky grin. "Li..." Said Sakura, innocently. "What!!?" he replied, struggling to talk with his mouth full of rice. "I know this may sound kinda dumb, but do you want to go have some Fun!?!?!" she said enthusiastically. Her eyes focused on Li. Awaiting his reply. Li rolled his goldish-brown eyes."Like what!" he said swallowing his mouthful of sushi, and reaching for his glass of icy lemonade. "Oh. Don't worry about it. Its nothing" said Sakura". "If you say so" said Li, in a curious manner. "FINE" "We were hoping that you'd come with us to the lake.To swim, it's so hot, and I know you don't like it but. Please." begged Sakura and Madison, revealing their "puppy dog" eyes, and both blinking. "So what it's a hot day, Can't we just go get a cool drink or some-thing. Swimming? Geh!" Said Li. Not particularly fond of the idea. "Oh please Li!! Just this once. "Do it for us!!" Madison pleaded! Li blinked and rolled his eyes. "Erk I guess, If it will get you guys of my back" he said leaning over and taking a huge bite, out of madisons burger. "YUCK" he said.what is that!!?" forcing himself to swallow the sickening bite. Madison laughed. Pushing her plate further away. Sakura pounded her head on the table with a loud thump, as the heat of the crowded food court, was now getting to her. "Li... can I ask you something, and you have to answer honestly?" A strange and peculiar look spread across Li's face. "I guess so" he replied. Staring Enquiringly into Sakura's eyes. "What do you look for in a girl" she requested. Li astounded by the question, became awfully nervous. He paused for a brief moment and struggled to find his words. "Um, she'd have to be. Nice, athletic, have strength, some one like this one girl I once met". Gasped Li. "Oh.." Continued Sakura."Who?" she said, prying into the answer. Just as Li was about to answer, the moment was brutally interrupted by Mei Ling. "Hi..SAKURA..Hi" Shouted Mei Ling, and co. signalling Sakura and Madison. "Over here Hi" she said hysterically". Then drew a quick smile, and moved on with her group. By this time now, everyone had forgotten about Li's answer. And were all focussed on Getting to the lake. They all started arising from their seats and slowly walking out the sliding door. The got to the lake within 10 minutes and at this time was very eager to get into the water. And all undressed into their bathing suits. Sakura was wearing a soft pink bikini, with white stripes, and Madison wore the same except in blue, which seamed to bring out the colour in her eyes. Li wore his navy blue shorts, He took removed his dagging crinkled grey t- shirt revealing his golden white tummy. Sakura, couldn't help but admire this side of Li she'd never send before. "Nice Belly Li" she said, smiling and grinning. Li embarrassed by the moment, spread a shade of red on his cheeks, through embarrassment. "Eh thanks" he said diving into the lake, almost losing his shorts. Splashing Sakura on his way. Sakura leaped in, landing on top of Li. "Heeeey" said Li Wrestling her in the water. They both chuckled. Meanwhile Madison watched the ruckus from the surface, shaking her head in jealousy. Lifting up her Dark blue Sunglasses, every now and then. "Madison!!" Come in, the waters beautiful" hollered Li and Sakura. "No way!" she replied coldly. "I prefer my sun bathing" Madison said. Changing positions and re-applying more sun- block. Li and Sakura continued to wrestle each-other in the water. He hauled her towards him, and they both looked willingly into each-others eyes. "Eh um." Li suddenly removed her from his arms and swam back to shore. They all dried of and started on foot back home. Its was getting rather late, and they all new very well that they has school tomorrow. After saying good-bye, everyone separated into their own homes. Here is where Sakura received breaking news which made her fall to her knees in shock and pain.  
  
Sakura opened her old wooden front door, and gradually crept inside. She threw her bag and pink jumper into the corner of the room, and hurried up the stair. "Sakura" yelled her father, standing beneath the stairs, with his face rather flushed. "Yes father" Replied Sakura, rushing back down the soft white carpeted stairs. "I need to talk to you, it's rather important" Said Sakura's dad, becoming rather sweaty and pale. "What is it father.Are you ok?" whispered Sakura, shaken by her fathers words. "Come.come into the living room" He said. Sakura followed, a panicky feeling started arising in her stomach. They both took a seat on the lounge room chairs. Sakura stared nervously into her fathers deep brown eyes, in anticipation of his need to talk. "Sakura.I know this may come as a shock to you, but there's nothing I can do about it, its final. And I hope you wont be as mad as I think you'll be...  
  
Her father continued. "Um, I have greatly accepted my offer to go live in China for business. It happened just today, they seem to want an archaeologist lecturer like I, and so I have accepted the invitation, and we all will be moving to China this weekend. He finished his sentence. And started tightly grasping, his dark blue Tie, around his neck. Sakura was traumatized by this, and was frozen in disbelief. "You're joking.Right?!" proclaimed Sakura, her voice more tense than ever! "I'm afraid not Honey, it's for the best, your school has already been notified" Said her dad. A rush of cold, icy tears ran down Sakuras face as she leapt of the couch and Darted up the stairs, into her room. Sakura couldn't sleep that night, she cried herself sick. She didn't know which was worse, Leaving, or leaving Li. She cried until her eyes became red and extremely soar. "It's not FAIR!! ITS NOT BLOODY FAIR" reflected Sakura, she sighed and starred out the window, Until she found herself shutting her eyes for a second, and wisping of into a brief slumber.  
  
"DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG" went Sakura's golden alarm clock.."DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG". Sakura finally awoke after a few minutes. She lightly drew herself out of bead, before realising the time and ran frantically around her room. She hastily threw on her school uniform and applied a light coat of make-up before rushing out the door, her eyes still red from tears. She arrived at school just in time to her the bell ring. She paused, absorbing the scenery that she might never get to see again. She groaned. She dashed to her Locker. "Hey Sakura" Said Madison. In a gentle voice. Sakura was so distressed, after last night's incident, didn't hear a word. "Sakura! Sakura???" said Madison again. "Oh, Hey Madison". "Sorry, I'm so out of it today" Replied Sakura, her voice snapping. The day has passed reasonably slowly for Sakura; she was dying to tell her friends the unpleasant news. But she couldn't find the words. The bell rang once again, and Sakura dragged her sorry self to last period. She recklessly took her seat, behind Li. Li had noticed the absence of "Chatter" in Sakura today. He knew some-thing was hassling her. "Excuse me class" Said the teacher in a firm tone. "I have an announcement to make" she continued, nodding at Sakura. Tilting her head. "Your classmate Sakura Avalon will be leaving us, to go live in China. Her fathers needed there for business" Said the teacher, her tone falling to a sympathizing manner. At that very moment Sakura, became so full of rage and anger she hurled her books irrationally on the floor. She removed herself from her seat and watched her class-mates stare at her ruckus. She ran out of the class-room in distress. She loved It here. And her friends, everything was perfect until now. She threw open the class door and slammed it shut. Li, aware of the situation immediately followed quickly after. He ran out of the class too, in hopes of catching after Sakura, and talking to her. Wile Leaving behind a room of stunned students.  
  
Li ran immediately behind Sakura, Trying to catch up pace. "Sakura" he shouted, a higher voice than he'd ever used before. "Sakura" he said again, catching up to her speed. Sakura didn't answer. She was too miserable and overcome with sorrow. She ran, to the back of the school. Where she then slid her back down the brick wall, and fell to the cold pavement. Her eyes smothered in salty tears. She hugged her legs tightly, coughing and panting every second. "Sakura!!" yelled Li. As he came to the area when Sakura was placed. He bent down on his knees, tilting his head to try look at her face. "Sakura" he said again. Grasping her hand, and moving his body slightly towards hers. Sakura slowly lifted up her head. Still crying while a black line fell down both her cheeks from where her eye-liner smudged. "Li" said Sakura, struggling for breathe, as she looked up into Lis deep brown eyes. Li pushed his face closer to hers. "I.I ...I don't want to leave you" she shouted. Tears now pouring immensely down her puffy cheeks. She threw her head onto Li's shoulder. Li hugged his arms around Sakura; he didn't care about anything at this moment more than her. He new now was the time to admit his true feelings for Sakura, yet he couldn't. He hugged Sakura for ages, It had seemed like for-ever. And loved it. "Li..Li, Will you meet me tonight" Sakura wheezed. "At the park, around 11?" finished Sakura. "Sure" said Li, his eyes still gazing into Sakura's. Sakura, crawled up from the ground, and slowly let go of Li's hands. "Tonight.Remember" coughed Sakura. "I'll be there" admitted Li.  
  
It became a frosty night. Sakura could hear the sound of the harsh wind shaking up the trees outside, and crashing on her window. Sakura sighed, as she stuffed more clothes into her back-pack. She was running away, tonight. Her father had just exclaimed that they where leaving Tomorrow. She was so tense, that climbing out her dark, wet window became a challenge. She slipped through the vines onto the damp, mud-covered pavement. "Yuck!" she squealed. The night was dark, and gloomy, and as Sakura ran down the long path to the park, she was hidden in it. No one yet could hear her Panting and crying. She was blowing out cold puffs of white air, as she dashed down the path. Her tears kept rolling down her face, as though they where now glued. She felt, sadder that she'd ever felt in her life. Her feet ran one after the other. As she reached the shadowy, drenched park. She could visibly make out a character. "Li" She said panting and crying. Li turned around. She dashed, strait into Li's warm arms. She stayed here, in his tender grasp for a while. Until her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Her eyes where blood-shot, and burning red. Tears concealed her face. Li grasping her arms, and kneeling down towards her, focussed his immense brown eyes into her scarlet ones. They both gazed at each other. There hearts pounding faster than normal. The hands grasped each others tightly. Until their palms became sweaty. Li opened his mouth. He had been waiting to tell Sakura his feelings.His heart beated even faster, he had never wanted anything more in his life. "Sakura..I..I..I LOVE YOU" he yelled piercingly. Staring Sakura right in the eye. Breathing hard. Sakura's face enlightened, she put her hand behind his head. They moved their faces closed to each other. They pressed their lips against each other and kissed. 


End file.
